custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Onua (Outhra)
Onua is a Toa Nuva of Earth and a former member of the Toa Mata, and is currently working with Helryx and Axonn to train a group of new Toa. Early Life Onua was constructed by Artakha using designs given by the Council of Greater Beings, a ruling body of Great Beings, having determined that the Matoran would be unable to handle severe threats on their own. Alongside his teammates, he was activated on Artakha’s island and sent to Karda Nui for training by members of the Hand of Artakha. After gaining an adequate fighting ability and the use of his elemental and mask powers, he and the others of his team were sent to hibernation for later use in case of situations inside the Matoran Universe that needed another team of experienced Toa quickly and without issue. Awakening After thousands of years had passed, the Great Spirit Mata Nui could no longer keep the Toa Nuva in hibernation; the universe-wide wars in the Great Disruption were weakening his core systems, and any extraneous energy outlets were shut down to keep energy in the main systems of his robot body. The Toa Mata slowly awakened, unknowing of the state of the universe and completely unaware that someone might not want them out. Under the leadership of Tahu, the team escaped Karda Nui, dodging the lightning bolts raining down from the sides of the sphere; they had placed inactive Bohrok into their canisters prior to their flight so that the systems were not alerted of their departure. Due to the energy storms being slowed and lessened by Mata Nui’s condition, they survived, and managed to work their way to the surface of the southern continent, where they stumbled into the middle of a fight between the matoran and the vortixx. The matoran quickly won the battle with their new allies, who were filled in on a one-sided view of the situation and decided to stay with the local matoran. Quickly, the Hand of Artakha’s successor, the Order of Mata Nui, found out that the Toa Mata had escaped, and quickly began to organize attempts to keep them from revealing names of Order members and other pieces of information. Even though Helryx wished that they simply be captured and mind-wiped, a large group of Order members went to bafflingly great lengths to kill the Toa team. Concerned, Helryx began working to find the source of their dissent and stop it, while the Toa Mata were still being attacked by Order members, bounty hunters, and whoever else was sent after them. In one fight against a group of Dark Hunters, Tahu lost his footing on a ledge, which crumbled and sent them into a gaping chasm below, killing a Dark Hunter from the collapsing rubble, and injuring himself and Gali. Hearing the sound, an energized protodermis entity lunged from its cave, maddened with territorial rage but still willing to listen to Lewa, who convinced it to heal them and let them escape on the condition that they would never tell anyone else where its lair was out of their free will. When the Entity healed them, they emerged changed, due to the nature of energized protodermis, into Toa Nuva. Disbanding Realizing that the team would suffer too many hits if they stayed together to be tracked, the team reluctantly broke apart. Onua traveled to a city on Xia, becoming one of its local Toa and attempting to hide from the bounty hunters by joining in an area right underneath where they repeatedly go. Predictably, he was eventually recognized by one of the survivors from one of the missions, who had gone to Xia to buy weaponry for an invasion. Onua fled the area, chased by the bounty hunter and several angry vortixx, eventually stumbling into a building owned by an Order member named Pyce. Onua was taken to the basement of the building, and Pyce chased off the bounty hunters once they entered the structure. Grateful, Onua happily joined Pyce in a project with several other Toa, working to track the mysterious enemy that had ordered the attacks on his team and infiltrated the Order of Mata Nui. He is currently serving as the battle trainer for a group of newer recruits to the project. Abilities and Traits Onua is an intelligent being, capable of conceiving complicated plans for achieving many goals. However, the plans may be far too over-thought, and thus backfire on him when in a crucial phase. Onua now prefers to deal in the less complicated practice of improvising, which hasn’t worked any better as of yet. Onua wears the Kanohi Pakari, which enhances his physical strength to massive levels, and commands the elemental power of earth. He also has two saw-drill tools that can slice through solid rock and focus his elemental abilities.